Arthur Saves The School Teachers (Transcript) part 1
group of students is huddled outside [[Francis Haney|Mr. Haney]'s office.] *'Arthur:' Mr. Haney is about to post a list that tells us which teacher we'll get this year. Haney enters with the list. The students gasp and murmur in anticipation. *'Arthur:' Uh-oh. Mr. Haney: Oh! Forgot a tack. office *'Francine and Binky:' Huh?! groan. *'Arthur:' There are three teachers for third grade: Miss Sweetwater, she's nice; Mrs. Fink, she's fun... Ratburn: Good morning, class. Let's start with-- sees the mouse, then gasps Eeek! A MOUSE!! runs all over the classroom while shirking, and wailing Arthur: ...and Mr. Ratburn, the silliest, wackiest, funniest, teacher in school—no, in the whole world—no, in the whole history of the world. Haney pins the poster to the billboard. Student: Oh, here comes the list. Francine: Let's go look. Arthur, it says... school's closed on summer spring break! So now, we get to go on summer holiday vacation! [[Buster Baxter|Buster], Binky, Brain, and Maria jump in joy excitedly while chatting in happily and laughing] Arthur: Maybe you read the list wrong, Francine. Let me look. You're right. It's summer vacation, so that means... Students: happily NO SCHOOL!! Hooray!! Meanwhile... Plankton: So, the kids have no school so they can go on a holiday vacation road trip, huh? It's not fair! How can Arthur Timothy Reed and his friends and family have to go on vacation?! K.A.R.E.N.: Because, Plankton, see what Arthur Reed says. Arthur: Mom! Dad! It's summer spring break! And we're going to... TV: Would you like to go to... Arthur and D.W.: Go to what? TV: ...to the Ocean City? Arthur and D.W.: Wow... Ocean City! TV: Yes! It has Amusment Park to ride, a beach to have fun, and even, you can eat, sleep, play inside the hotel! It also has an inside pool! So please, go to the Ocean City, TODAY! D.W.: Wow!! Daddy! Can we go to Ocean City? Arthur: Yeah! We'll tell all our friends and their parents, even Grandma Thora, Ms. Turner, Mr. Ratburn, Uncle Fred, Rory, Grandpa Dave, Aunt Jessica, Uncle Richard... D.W.: Cousin Cora, Emily, James, Aunt Lucy, Vicita,Mrs. Molina, Mr. Molina, Alberto, and we'll pack everything we can! Arthur and D.W.: Please? David: Well... Let me think... I take that as a yes! I'll pack everything. You two bring Kate and Pal with us, and we're all ready to go. How's that sound? Fun? Arthur and D.W.: HOORAY!! give hi-fives singsong We're going to the Ocean City! We're going to the Ocean City! We're going to the Ocean City! Because dad says yes! Plankton: WHAT?! Arthur, and his friends and family are going to the Ocean City?! That's impossible!! How will I seek revenge on Arthur Timothy Reed, collect army of all of his worst enemies, AND EVEN..! Wait a sec! I've got it!! I shall collect all of Arthur's worse army of enemies; the villains together, WE'LL SEEK REVENGE ON ARTHUR TIMOTHY REED, HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY SO WE CAN SEEK REVENGE ON ARTHUR TIMOTHY REED AND GET RID OF HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!! 'evilly'' gets the phone and calls the operator '''Plankton: Hello? Operator? This is Sheldon J. Plankton. Just give me all the numbers to call Arthur Timothy Reed's army of his worse enemies, so they'll come to the Chum Bucket to have a meeting of a villain council to seek revenge on... Arthur Timothy Reed...! few minutes later... Bushroot: Mr. Sheldon J. Plankton sir, why do you invited us here in Chum Bucket? Plankton: Oh, because, Dr. Reginald Bushroot, that's why I invited you in. I hired all of you villains for some revenge. And I know why these words: Really-Evil-Vile-Embark-Nasty-Gross-Even! Also know as... R.E.V.E.N.G.E! How's that sound? chirping Plankton: Oh, sorry. I forgot. As I was saying... Voice: So this is why you call me here. Plankton: in surprise The Weasel! Welcome! Take your seat! Ahem. As I was saying, we should seek revenge our arch-enemy: Arthur Timothy Reed! gasped and snarls So! Who wants to seek revenge on Arthur? WHO WANTS TO DESTROY HIM?! WHO WANTS HIS... HAPPILY-EVER AFTER?? Villains cheered as they laugh evilly Category:Arthur Saves The School Teachers transcripts